


Moments

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode tag 4x16, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Mild Smut, Mini moments through 4x16, Romance, Secret Relationship, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: A serious of moments set during and after 4x16.





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm back again. I do NOT own The Flash. I do own any errors. 
> 
> This is a series of moments set over 5 chapters, mini one shots of Snowells through 4x16.

Turning the corner she stops in the doorway of the cortex. She let's out a sigh at the sight before her because this doesn't come as a shock. Harry is stood in front of two clear dry erase boards, marker pen in one hand, a star labs mug in the other. He is so engrossed in what he's doing he hasn't heard her arrival. Walking in and stopping at the main console, she drops her bag to the floor before moving over to his side, observing as he scribbles away on the clear board. "It comes as no great surprise to find you here, still working."  
  
Harry turns to her, his eyes raking over her before meeting her eyes. "Good morning, you look nice."  
  
"Thank you and is it?" She replies, her eyes scrutinising him closely. "Because you look far from good, which isn't an outrageous observation when you consider that you never came home last night and Cisco texted me to say you were working late and I shouldn't be surprised if I found you still doing so when I got in, in the morning... and here you are."  
  
"I've had a breakthrough," he looks so earnest for a man who looks so tired. "I think I've finally got it, Caitlin." Gesturing wildly at the two boards before him covered in writing. "This is something we can use to stop DeVoe."  
  
"That's good, that's great even but Harry, you need to take care of yourself. You haven't slept..."  
  
Harry has the decency to look contrite. "I know and I'm sorry I never came home. I just, I needed to get this done."  
  
Caitlin nods, reaching her hand out to take the marker gently from his hand, ignoring the frown on his face as she does so. "This..." she says gesturing at the boards, "is all fantasic especially if we can use it to stop DeVoe but right now, I want you to stop what you're doing and go grab a few hours sleep after you eat something." She lifts up the Jitters takeout bag, indicating the breakfast she's brought him.  
  
"But I need to finish..."  
  
She shakes her head, standing her ground. "This will all still be here in a few hours, right now you need to rest, doctors orders." When he looks like he is about to protest yet again, she continues by pulling her trump card. "For me, please?"  
  
It wins him over just like it usually does, no surprise there.  
  
"Okay fine," he leans forward to press his lips against hers softly. "Just wake me up when the others get here, so I can go over this with them." Sparing the boards one final glance, he takes the Jitters bag from her and offers her a small smile. "I'll see you later." It speaks volumes that he is actually giving in and doing as she asked.  
  
Caitlin nods kissing his cheek before he walks away, her worried eyes following him as he leaves the cortex. Turning around, her eyes dance over the equation filled boards, her thoughts wondering just what exactly his brilliant mind has come up with to use against DeVoe.

Tbc...


	2. After The Idea

Leaning against the doorframe of the entrance to his work room, Caitlin watches him work, leaning over his desk, head bent as he concentrates.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Harry looks up and smiles at the woman standing in the doorway. '"Hi."  
  
"What are you doing?" She has a feeling she knows the answer before he gives it.  
  
"I'm making a start on the intelligence booster. We need to get this plan in motion..."  
  
"Harry..." she interrupts him, moving into the room to reach his side. "Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," he stops what he is doing and drops the tools in his hands to the table, spinning on his stool to face her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just..." Caitlin runs her hand through her hair, biting her bottom lip. "I'm worried about you."  
  
"What, why?" To give him credit, he really does look surprised at her words. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you? You've been so frustrated and become so... obsessed with trying to find a solution. And-" she shakes her head, deciding to just be honest with him, because they always promised each other they would be. "Because as much as I think we should explore this idea of yours, the thought of you doing this, using dark matter, it... scares me Harry."  
  
Harry sighs, moving his legs apart as he raises his hands to her hips pulling her in between his legs. "I've run the numbers, did all the calculations, everything will be fine, I will be fine. This is what we need to do to defeat DeVoe."  
  
Caitlin nods but still feels and looks unsure. "Reengineering your brain's neurochemistry..." She runs her hands down his arms, just needing to touch him. "I'm just- I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Harry smiles, pulling her closer so he can wrap his arms around her waist, his forehead against her stomach as he hugs her. "And it won't, I promise you."  
  
His reassuring words does little to quash the worry and as she leans down to press her lips against his hair, she prays to whoever is listening that he is right. Because she can't stand the thought of something happening to him.

Tbc...


	3. On Fire

She appears in the doorway, a little out of breath. "Are you okay?" She demands to know from the man sat at the desk with his face in his hands.  
  
Harry drops his hands and looks up. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
But this is Harry, which means his words does very little to put her at ease. Because he would say he's fine even if he wasn't.  
  
Caitlin plants her hands on her hips and stares him down. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you tell me everything will be fine then Ralph strolls into the cortex and tells us your head caught on fire."  
  
Harry let's out a dark humourless chuckle. "Disney needs to get his facts straight, it wasn't my head, it was the intelligence booster." Waving his hand at the burnt cap on the work table.  
  
She moves towards him. "But are you all right?" Her hands move so she's able cup his face, checking him over for any injuries.  
  
"I'm fine, Caitlin." Despite his protest that he is fine, he's enjoying her attentions, especially when she runs her fingers through his hair soothingly. "But you could, you know, kiss it better just to make sure."  
  
She fails to hold back the smile as he smirks at her. She pulls his head down slightly so she can run her lips over his forehead, trailing them down his cheek, shifting just slightly so they graze along his jaw before pressing them against his. Pulling back Caitlin stares into his beautiful blue eyes. "Don't do that again, you scared me and you promised me you would be fine."  
  
Harry slips his arms around her, pulling her into him. "And I will be, this was just a set back. It works though Caitlin, well it did before it caught on fire."  
  
"I don't doubt that it didn't." She shakes her head at him. "You can do anything you set that beautiful mind of yours too." Her words seem to ease the tension she feels in him.  
  
"Thank you... for having faith in me."  
  
Her hands are gentle on his face, her thumb teasing his bottom lip. "I have more faith in you than anyone, I just want you to be safe, that's all."  
  
Harry nods in understanding, looking down at her. "How's the reverse coming for West-Allen?"  
  
Caitlin shakes her head, looking a little defeated. "Nowhere so far but I still have some routes to explore, that may give us something."  
  
"Well I better let you get back, I still have to figure out what went wrong with the booster."  
  
Even though she nods, her pretty hazel gaze runs over his features. "You still look tired though, take some time for a break later, get something to eat at least." She glances down at the mug on his desk. "I dread to think how much coffee you've drank so far this morning."  
  
"No more than usual," Harry shrugs. "But I will take a break, once I figure this out."  
  
"Okay," Caitlin sighs, knowing that is as good as an agreement as she's going to get from him. She leans in, kissing him again quick. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, later." Harry smiles as he watches her leave, before turning his attention back down to the charred metal booster on the desk before him. His thoughts going through all the possible things that could have gone wrong. His determination not wavering in the slightest at getting this right.  
  
Tbc...


	4. In the middle of the night

He sneaks into the med bay quietly, watching her stand at the console, eyes focused on the monitor before her. Closing the gap between them, he presses himself up against her back, feeling her jump against him.

"Jesus, Harry!" She berates him, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She playfully slaps at his hand as he slides them around her waist.

He chuckles, his mouth brushing her neck as his right hand slowly slips under her blouse, moving up higher and higher, fingers grazing her skin under her breasts before he cups her left, fingers teasing her nipple through the material of her bra.

"Harry..." she moans, head falling back against his shoulder as his other hand skillfully unbuttons her jeans, his hand slipping inside. "I'm trying to work..."

"You told me earlier to take a break so here I am, persuading you to do the same." He says as his hand dips into her panties, fingers sliding through already wet folds to her entrance, teasing her before pushing a finger into her. Moving against his hand, Caitlin reaches one of hers behind her, fingers threading into his hair as she cranes her head to meet his mouth, the angle is awkward but they make do, her tongue sliding passed his lips and it isn't long before she coming apart around his fingers. "Okay?" He whispers, removing his fingers gently from her, when she nods, his hands slowly peel her jeans and underwear down her legs. "I want you."

"Yes," she answers simply, breathlessly, pushing herself back against him. Not able or wanting to deny him. She needs him too, to feel him inside of her... "God, yes."

And it's all the encouragement he needs, hands deftly unbuckling his belt, lowering the zipper after and then he's free, not waiting another moment as he pushes into her from behind. Caitlin's hands grip the edge of the work station as he starts to move, a steady pace of hard, deep thrusts. Leaning over her, his hand cups her jaw, turning her mouth to meet his as they lose themselves in each other and the moment. The pressure of their work fading away just for the moment....

.... The next day, Harry has to hold back a smirk when talking to Cisco in the corridor after storming out of the cortex. "Snow wasn't the only one who was up all night working. I was up all night working." The smirk nearly shows, at the thought of last night, of taking her from behind in the med bay. He manages to catch it as he continues on, making his point to Cisco. "And I'm almost done." And he is, so close to accomplishing his idea for the intelligence booster.

Tbc...


	5. Opposite effect.

He finds her in the med bay, now empty of the rest of the team as she works. Placing the cup of tea gently down on the table beside her monitor, he leans back against the desk, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"What did you say to Ramon?"

Caitlin looks up at him. "What do you mean?" Turning on her stool to face him.

"Well despite his earlier protests, he seems to have had a change of heart and has decided to help me." He glances down at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wonder why that is?"

They stare each other down until Caitlin gives in. "Okay. Maybe I talked with Cisco and asked him to help you."

"Why?"

"Why did I ask him?" She wraps her hands around the mug, drawing warmth from it.

"Yes." There is the beginning of a scowl appearing on his face. "You said you believed I could do this." He moves from the desk and starts pacing.

"You wanted his help on this anyway," she sets down her mug and gets up, stepping to her right to get into his path so he'd stop pacing back and forth. "And I do, I know you can do this, that hasn't changed. I just... I want Cisco there with you."

He braces his hands on his hips, frowning at her. "Why?"

"Because I..." she has to say it, she can't not tell him the truth. "I need Cisco there to keep an eye on you because as much as I trust you, I don't trust you with you, not when it comes to this."

"How can you trust me but not trust me?" The scowl is back and deepens on his face. His hand rubbing at his forehead in frustration. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means that, as reassuring as you've been about this, I believe you'll do whatever is necessary for this to work, regardless of the hazards it poses to yourself."

"That's why Cisco was so adamant about not using dark matter." He runs his hand through his hair, clearly feeling agitated. "You said you had faith in me, that you believed I could do this!" He raises his voice slightly, something that he's never done with her before.

"And I do, I already told you that." She throws her hands up in defeat because he isn't getting it. "You're not listening to me! I just want you safe, you can't blame me for that, Harry!"

He stands there staring at her, his mouth opening once then twice, as if he were about to say something before stopping himself then he's storming out of the med bay, leaving behind the woman who only wants the best for him.

This makes for the first time since they'd gotten together that they'd argued about something.

Caitlin sighs, watching him go. Dropping herself down into her office chair, she buries her face in her hands. "That went well," she groans quietly, into the emptiness of the med bay. Her good intentions of keeping him safe and getting him the help he wanted is definitely having the opposite effect.

Tbc...


	6. Possibility of Forgiveness

Harry let's himself into the apartment, taking in the silence that greets him as he shuts the front door behind him. Kicking off his boots, he sighs to himself as he rubs at his forehead. Walking through to where he imagined her to be, he heads for the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, he watches her move around the room, clad in only a towel obviously having just taken a shower.  
  
"So you actually managed to find your way home?" Her back is still to him, not turning around to look at him.   
  
Home... it's true. Since they had started this a few months ago, he's hardly spent any nights in his rooms at the lab, instead choosing to stay here with her.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Congratulations, that must be your enhanced intelligence at work." Caitlin drops the towel, sitting on the side of the bed to apply lotion to her legs.  
  
He knows what she's doing and it's working. His eyes raking over her naked form. "I take it Ramon called you?"  
  
"He did," she nods, smoothing her hand slowly down her right leg and Harry has to hold back a groan. "He said it worked and you have the last two bus meta names."  
  
His eyes follow her hands as they slowly work the lotion into her skin. "It did and we do."  
  
Caitlin hums to herself, switching her attentions to her other leg.  
  
He takes off his jacket, throwing it onto the chair in the corner. Walking over to her, he stops in front of her, his eyes glued to her nakedness. He smirks when she lifts her foot, pressing it into his thigh as she massages the lotion into her thigh. His hand touches her ankle gently before she drops her leg away, leaving his hand empty. Dropping to his knees he shuffles towards her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
His hands find her legs, spreading them. His fingers trace random patterns on the inside of her thighs. "The benefits of having advanced intelligence is that I can predict a ninety-three percent possibility of you forgiving me for being a dick." His fingers crept higher, touching her lightly, he doesn't hide his smile as her breathing changes and her fingers curl into the sheets beneath her. He can tell she's trying not to react, to not give in but he knows she will.  
  
"You... you think so, huh?"  
  
His mouth drops kisses up her thigh, travelling higher as he pushes her back, a hand on her stomach to get her to lie back. "I know so, actually." He presses two fingers into her, enjoying how her breath catches and a whimper escapes. "Just like I know that for one hundred percent forgiveness, I have to make it up to you." He curls his fingers inside of her.  
  
"Oh," she reaches down to grab at his hand. "Wait, wait. I just, you're forgiven because there was nothing to really forgive. I just... I wanted to safe, that's all." Her eyes meet his. "Just tell me you're okay."  
  
"Everything worked, it went well." Harry smiles, starting to move his fingers in her again. "I'm more than okay, I promise." He says before dropping his mouth to her centre.  
  
But despite his confidence and his reassurances, whether he actually is okay, now or in the future, was still left to be seen.  
  
Tbc...


	7. Didn't predict that

Harry strolls into the cortex, coming to a stop beside Cisco and Iris at the main console. He takes a sip of his morning coffee as he watches the monitor, a search being conducted as they look for the two last bus metas.  
  
"Anything yet?"  
  
"Not yet but we're closer than we were." Cisco answers, eyes on the screen.  
  
Harry nods and is about to say something when Ralph walks in, dropping himself down into a chair across the room. He waves at Caitlin opposite, who waves politely back before looking over at them.  
  
"So, no fire this time?"  
  
Harry scowls, remembering when cap set alight. "No, Disney. No fire this time. It was a complete success."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Indeed," Harry replies and that's when he notices Iris beside him, observing his person. "Something I can help you with, West-Allen?"  
  
Iris ignores the gruff tone of his question, her eyes narrowing at him. "You're okay, though, right?" She waves in the general direction of her head, obviously meaning his head. "It hasn't you know, fried anything up there?"  
  
"Nothing fried, I assure you." His eyes stray to Caitlin across the cortex, he can see the soft smile on her face, obviously touched by the other woman showing concern for him. He tries to hide that he's touched too, that's she's asked. He looks down at Iris and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm fine, it went according to plan. Everything's normal." He scowls when Cisco snorts.  
  
"You actually consider yourself normal?"  
  
"I mean normal for myself, not Disney normal."  
  
"Hey!" Ralph exclaims, knowing that there's definitely an insult in there somewhere.  
  
Iris still looks unsure as she looks over at the only other woman in the room, who is sat quietly nursing a cup of coffee, just watching the team interact. "Maybe we should have Caitlin take a look, check you out, make sure everything really is okay."  
  
As much as Harry likes the idea of Caitlin looking him over, he doesn't find it necessary. "Like I said, I'm fine. There's no point wasting Snow's time."  
  
Ralph cut in before anyone else can say anything. "Has anyone tested him this morning, perhaps his mind has deteriorated overnight."  
  
"Deterioration..." A frown spreads onto his face. "There's nothing wrong with my mind," Harry says adamantly.  
  
"Perhaps we should..." Ramon startstarted to say, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I have a question," Ralph states as he stands from his chair, looking over at Harry as he tucks his hands in his pockets, rocking his hips back and forth. "So, am I or aren't I?"  
  
"Are you what?"  
  
"Come on dude, am I wearing underwear today?"  
  
"Why is that even relevant?" Caitlin asks, finally joining the conversation.  
  
Not bothering to explain, Ralph just bats away her words, staring Harry down. "So, what's your answer?"  
  
Everyone turns to Harry, watching him watch Ralph as he sips at his coffee. Finally he offers an answer. "You are... not."  
  
"Dude! I was so sure you'd say yes, reverse psychology and all that." Ralph exclaims throwing his hands up in defeat, thinking on his feet, he points at Caitlin. "Fine, if you're so intelligent, what colour underwear his Snow cone wearing this fine morning?"  
  
"Ralph!" Iris exclaims, beating Caitlin to it. Though Caitlin is now throwing Harry a warning look, a look he takes note of and... blatantly ignores.  
  
Taking a sip of his coffee once more, dragging the moment out as his eyes rake over the woman before him. "I predict at a ninety-nine percent guaruntee that she's wearing pale blue French lace panties with a matching bra." His smirk, he doesn't bother to hide even as the woman in his life looks like she wants to murder him.  
  
Caitlin glares at him, not believing he actually just revealed her underwear to the team. A team that is all staring at her, waiting for the confirmation that he is either right or wrong.

"Well?..." Cisco asks, looking at his best friend.   
  
Caitlin sighs in exasperation. "He's right."  
  
They all turn to Harry as Ralph asks, "how can you possibly know at?"  
  
Caitlin can easily see Harry that os trying to come up with a passable explanation when she gets the idea to not let him get away with it that easy. They've talked about this, of telling the team about them, so with that knowledge she decides that two can play at this game. Deciding to turn the tables on him. "He knows..." she smirks at the look on his face, like he knows what's coming. "Because he was there this morning when I put them on."  
  
You could hear a pin drop before Iris and Cisco shout in unison, "what?!"  
  
And as Harry glares at her, all Caitlin can do is laugh, because clearly for all his  advanced intelligence, he hadn't been able to predict that revelation happening this morning.  
  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Finished with a light hearted moment. Thank you for reading. More Snowells soon.


End file.
